Stealing Paradise
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Hanging out on Cocoa Beach Pier, Trill runs into Eliot Spencer, again.


**Trill: Part 3**

Trill was leaning over the railing of the pier watching the beach combers, families, and surfers. The sun was high in the mid-day cloudless sky and a light breeze was wafting up to her from the ocean, gently moving her blonde locks over her shoulders.

She stood and turned to see a small group of men admiring her cut-off shorts, or at least what was barely hidden in them. The men who weren't openly leering at her rear-end were salivating over Trill's outrageously long legs, made to look extra long by the beige wedge sandals she was sporting.

Trill pushed herself off the railing and sauntered by the group of men, sipping seductively on her Vodka Sour. She sat down on the bar stool closest to her admirers and ordered another drink. Trill didn't have a problem paying her own way, but what was the sense in being a hot chick and not utilizing it to its full advantage? She made a production of reaching in her back pocket for some cash to pay the bartender and a hail storm of cash rained down around her.

She turned on the stool and laughed her thanks to the men who paid for enough drinks to keep a small army hammered for a week. Trill stood and joined the small throng of men, none of them were near as sexually stimulating as those 3 boys – men- she'd met a few months back, but there were a couple of candidates.

She closed her green eyes on the pretext of enjoying her drink, but she was using those few seconds to reminisce about her brief, yet highly erotic encounters with those extraordinarily talented young men. A soft moan escaped while she was sipping her drink as memories of her last encounter traveled through her tall frame. Her nipples jutted out from behind the thin material of her red bikini top, making her admirers leer more ardently.

Trill noticed the group of men began looking away from her and giving each other knowing smiles. Just as she was about to ask what the inside joke was, she felt her bikini top slide away and a very masculine arm covered her bare breasts and another hand wound through her blonde locks, "Thought that was you, Trill."

The male voice was familiar in her ear, but she couldn't place it. She was being pulled away from the crowd and she couldn't decide if she should be frightened and fighting to get away or what exactly she should be feeling. She watched as her group of admirers waved to her, though, she noticed, some looked disappointed.

The man dragged her into what could only be described as an alley between a bar and a curio shop. He shoved her face first against the bar wall. He ran his tongue up her neck, "Remember me, Trill?"

She was really trying to, but his rough caresses were making it hard for her to think. His hands unfastened her shorts and untied her bikini bottoms, so now, except for her sandals she was completely naked outside with only some strange guy as a shield between her and the public.

His hand reached between her legs, "Spread 'em, Trill."

For some reason she couldn't fathom, her legs moved apart, "Dean was right. You do listen well."

"Eliot," she whispered.

He chuckled, "Glad you finally remembered, otherwise this would be really awkward and a little illegal."

Trill let her body relax and spread her legs further allowing his dexterous fingers full access to her very wet pussy.

Eliot released his hold on her hair and moved his other hand around her waist; she reached her hands behind her and caressed his growing cock, "Fuck me, Eliot."

He chuckled again, "All you had to do was ask."

Her hands fumbled for the buttons on his jeans, whoever invented button fly jeans should be shot, she thought. Finally, his ramrod cock was free and he made no pretense of teasing. Eliot slammed his cock inside her. Trill's back arched and her head fell back then forward. Eliot's rough hands held her hips in place as he hammered away, the noise of flesh slapping against flesh filled the alley.

Eliot licked the sweat trickling down Trill's back, her back twitched at the sensation. Her fingers dug into the sea-salt worn wall, she pushed her ass out letting him fill her with every thrust.

His fingers dug deeper into her hips, his thrusts became longer and harder, he reached up with one hand, twisted his hand in her hair and yanked back. Eliot growled in her ear, "I'm cumming."

He slammed into her harder and harder, the wave of ecstasy ebbing and flowing through his taught muscles.

The spasms ended and Eliot extricated himself from one of his most favorite places in this world. Trill leaned up against the wall, sighing deeply. She was feeling…before she could decide what she was feeling, Eliot grabbed her and spun her around and pinned both of her hands above her head, "Did you cum?"

Trill bit her bottom lip and before she could answer, Eliot answered for her, "That one was for me. Of course you didn't. Well," smirking and licking his lips, "never let it be said that Eliot Spencer lets any song go unsung."

He traced the back of his finger across her jaw-line down to her chin, letting his thumb trace her lips. Trill parted her lips and let her tongue slip out and taste his thumb. He sucked in his breath, "I definitely remember that hot mouth of yours," he slid his thumb in her mouth and let her slide her tongue around it, removing it quickly, "but, it's your turn toots."

Eliot licked her neck again up to her ear lobe while caressing her breasts. Her nipples were erect and ready for his mouth and teeth to nibble. Trill wrapped her fingers in Eliot's long dark hair and watched as he used his tongue to flick and tease each nipple. Eliot moved lower, licking her navel, looking up with a dirty smirk he adjusted his position settling on his knees, he chuckled and licked his lips. He put a hand on each of her tanned thighs and spread them; she heard him moan and then heard herself moan as she felt his tongue run the length of her hot wet cunt.

Her fingers tangled tighter in his hair as he slid his tongue inside her, driving her head back and her back to arch away from the wall. She grabbed another lock of his hair in her other hand and thrust her hips out, moaning, green eyes rolling in her head.

With dexterity and ease Eliot leaned back and back and back further until he was lying on the boardwalk. He'd hooked his arms around Trill's trembling thighs and brought her down with him, settling her on his face. Trill had abandoned all pretense of covering herself to shield the passers-by, what few of them there were, and began grinding her cunt on his whiskered face.

She reached behind her for balance and slid her hand further back massaging Eliot's growing cock, at some point he'd put his pants back on. "Ooooh," she moaned.

Her head fell forward, Eliot squeezed her ass. Trill spread her legs wider, she could feel it coming. Her nipples jutted out, her hand flew up to her hair, "Ooooh…" Her orgasm rolled through her, from the tips of her toes up through her fingers. Somehow, she came to herself and jumped off Eliot's face and made quick work of those damned buttons. Trill grabbed his cock and slid herself down hard on it.

Eliot's perplexed expression changed instantaneously to that dirty smile, "Fuck me, Trill."

"All you had to do was ask," she breathed, shaking from her unfinished orgasm.

Eliot pulled the front of his shirt over his head and tucked it behind his neck. He held her hips and watched as she writhed in a gorgeous rhythm on his cock. He sat up and grabbed her around her neck and crushed his mouth down on hers; forcing his tongue inside her hot, ready mouth.

"I know what you need," he growled when he pulled away from her.

Very carefully, Eliot stood, holding on to her to keep himself deep inside her, he pushed her up against the wall, again. Trill wrapped her long legs around him, locking her ankles, "Let go," he ordered.

Trill dropped her legs and half pouted, "Turn around," another order.

Again, Trill did as requested. She turned, her legs trembling and breathing labored, on the brink of the unfinished orgasm and another right behind.

Eliot entered her again from behind like the first time he reached around and with as much strength as this little space would offer, he drew his hand back and slapped her cunt. The sound echoed off the wall, followed by Trill's scream.

Eliot chuckled, "Again?"

He reached up and grabbed another handful of her hair, "Again?"

"Yessssssss," she hissed her pleasure.

Another hand slap to her cunt resounded in the small alley followed by a much louder and longer scream from Trill.

Her legs were trembling and sweat was trickling down her back and legs. Trill moved down the wall, sticking her ass out further. Eliot took that as a cue to spank her quivering ass cheeks.

He waited a beat, two, three - he heard her moaning or whining for it and she was wiggling her ass back and forth…

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

Trill was pushed over instantly. Her orgasm over took her, slamming her ass harder on Eliot's cock, she screamed, as Eliot laughed. Her body folded over into an almost down ward facing dog yoga pose. Trill's hands were above her head and body and by the time the last spasm left her she found herself staring at her knees.

"Stay just like that," Eliot groaned.

Eliot held her tightly, squeezing his fingers into her hips, smiling down at the bright red hand prints forming on her well-toned ass. He withdrew almost all the way and then slammed his cock deep inside, out and SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

This orgasm steamrolled him, he folded over on top Trill's back, reached out and grabbed her shoulder, he groaned his pleasure first into her back and then straightened up and yelled the last of his pleasure to the cooing doves above them, sending them to fly off in fright.

Gently he lowered Trill's sweating trembling form to the ground and he sat next to her. He put his arm around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder, chuckling, she said, "That was one great song." They both laughed.


End file.
